


Waking Up In Vegas

by FireSoul



Series: Waking Up In Vegas [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Slight mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, or at least if it did life would be a whole lot easier for these Legends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place as if Destiny basically never happened and after the defeat of Savage Kendra and Carter decided to stay with the team.

It had been a long time since Sara reached the point of being blackout drunk, but as she yanked the covers over her face to evade the offending sight of the sun peeking through the windows, she realized that she had no memory of the previous night. Before she could even try and remember anything, a groan sounded from beside her and without even thinking she was reaching for the knife that she keeps under her pillow and was rolling over, pressing it to the throat of the intruder before growling in annoyance.

"What the hell Snart?" She asked but he simply groaned again.

"What the hell Snart?" He repeated her question with an incredulous moan, "You're the one pressing a knife to my throat Lance," he reminded her and so she took the weapon away and stored it back underneath her pillow.

"What happened?" She found herself groaning as Len sat up, eyes squeezed shut as he also adjusted to the light of the morning.

"Not sure," he replied, "I remember telling Rip to go screw himself, and after that it's all a blur." He continued and Sara nodded in remembrance.

The team had landed in 2018 Las Vegas after learning about a wanted time criminal who was about to put a 22nd century drug on the streets of 2018. Rip had arranged two hotel suits for them, as they parked the Waverider out in the dessert and it was too far from the city for them all to be going back and fourth. They had started last night out in a club; Kendra, Leonard, Sara, and Mick went in undercover while the rest of the team waited outside of the club in case their target left. It was up to Sara to get the target alone, and of course she was able to. But once she had him it didn't take long for him to make her, apparently she had more knowledge about his product than he had allowed his associates to release. He told her that Rip Hunter was his original supplier, and although she didn't want to believe it, some of the others started asking questions over the comm. When Rip's reply came in as I can explain, Sara stopped with the subtle approach. She knocked the drug dealing time traveler unconscious, snatched his pills from his coat, and bolted before his bodyguards could even notice. Once she made it outside, the others who had been in the club right behind her, she carelessly tossed the pills to Rip and when he tried to explain himself Len told him to shove it, and the team had then gone off to make the most of their night in Vegas.

But that's all she could remember, that and a few too many shots.

"Did we…?" She asked, trailing off her question with a hand over her eyes when she felt Leonard picking up the covers.

"Nope," he confirmed for her, both of them letting out a relieved sigh at the words. "Unless we both drunkenly managed to put our cloths from last night back on," he said and Sara did quirk an eyebrow as though she were considering the notion, but she quickly dismissed it and joined Leonard in sitting up.

"Probably not," She agreed, pushing her matted hair back and out of her face, and then noticing something on her finger catching the sunlight as she did so. She pulled her hand back down and furrowed her brow as she examined it. "Why am I wearing your ring?" She asked curiously.

Len looked over to see that she was right, and secured perfectly on her ring finger was the pinky ring he'd lifted from his first job.

"Who knows," he replied with a dismissive shake of his head as she pulled it off and gave it back to him.  
.  
.  
.

Apparently, Jax knows.

"Should we tell them?" He asked Mick and Kendra.

After the mission basically disbanded, he had joined the team's resident pyromaniac in going for drinks, not that Stein didn't try to stop him. But since they're only two years into their own future, he could show his real I.D. and get clearance from the bartender. In the end Stein, Ray, Carter, and Kendra had ended up joining the two of them while Sara and Snart had already disappeared into a casino. After getting a few drinks they had decided to call it quits, or more specifically they'd decided to drag Mick to bed, and after arriving back in the suit that the arsonist and Ray were sharing with the crook and the assassin the others had stayed; not wanting to go next door to their own suit and deal with Rip.

"You think they remember?" Mick asked, his memory of the previous night is more than a little foggy, but he sure as hell remembers Len and Sara drunkenly stumbling back in around four in the morning with Sara all but screaming that the two of them had gotten married.

"I don't know, but there's no way it's binding." Jax quickly said but Kendra sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Oh it's binding," she sighed, earning suspicious looks from both Mick and Jax. "I've lived 207 lives, do you seriously think I've never gotten married on a whim?" She asked rhetorically, Carter walking in just in time to hear the question.

"Hey, that was one of our better lives." He defended and she only rolled her eyes,

"If your definition of 'one of our better lives' is the one where my father tried to rip your wings off, I think we need to go through the list again." She teased and Carter shrugged in response.

"It was the only life where there was someone who I feared more than Savage, it was a refreshing change of pace." He explained and Kendra chuckled, but the sound of a door opening cut off any chance at a reply she could've had.

The door had been the one that led to the room Sara had claimed as hers, while Mick and Len were supposed to have shared the other one and Ray took the couch. It was Sara who came out, and her face seemed to fall in annoyance upon seeing most of her friends gathered in the living area of the suit.

"Relax Blondie, we know Snart's in there." Mick assured her, sensing what was annoying her.

With a defeated sigh she opened the door more fully, allowing the others in the room a slight glimpse at Snart coming up behind Sara.

They both looked like death warm over. Leonard's black suit from the previous night was disheveled and stained with something that was undoubtedly alcohol and Sara's backless dressed was wrinkled and turned almost too much to the side, not to mention her hair was in a tangled mess of knots, and they both looked to be very confused.

"Just for the record, we were both drunk and nothing happened." Sara defended before anything could be accused, and Jax scoffed at her assumption.

"That's what you think," he muttered under his breath, though his hung over teammates still managed to hear him clear as day.

"What was that?" Len demanded and the color flushed from Jax's cheeks, he hadn't expected to be heard.

"Uh, nothing." He stammered but Sara was now fixing him with one of her signature glares, the dark circles under her eyes (which were made primarily of make-up) only working to her advantage and making her that much more terrifying to her younger teammate.

"Jax," She said sternly, the younger man shrinking back into his seat on the couch.

"Uh, look it's not what you think! We didn't hear anything, so as far as I know you didn't… you know, hook up or anything." He stuttered as Sara drew closer until she was hovering directly over him.

"Then what DID happen?" She demanded through gritted teeth, she had never been the most pleasant person to deal with when hung over.

"Easy Blondie," Mick interrupted, "We don't have any proof that ANYTHING happened, you were so drunk you might have been lying." He said, her attention now turning to him.

"Lying about what?" She questioned and suddenly it was Mick who looked to be uncomfortable.

"Well…" Kendra cut in, "The two of you sort of came back, saying that you got married." She cringed; Leonard and Sara's eyes both went well over a mile wide with shock.  
.  
.  
.

"You have got to be bloody kidding me!" Rip shouted when the afternoon found him standing over Sara and Leonard, who were sitting on the ground slumped against the wall of a 24-hour wedding chapel.

"To be fair, none of this would've happened if you'd told us you used to be a drug dealer." Leonard said, trying to turn this whole thing around, and knowing that it wouldn't work for long.

"I was not a drug dealer! He had information on Savage and I had some, admittedly addictive, pills that he wanted. He didn't tell me he was going to sell them in this century, otherwise I never would've- never mind!" He quickly exclaimed, realizing that he was being lead off of the subject. "The fact remains that the two of you were COMPLETELY irresponsible and managed to get so drunk that you went and got married!" He scolded and in response Sara pointed her index finger at him.

"Hey, being COMPLETELY irresponsible would be unprotected sex." She said and when he simply raised an eyebrow at her, her eyes became shamefully downcast and she felt all the more like a teenager being scolded by her father.

"We don't think so but I'll take a test in two weeks," she muttered, mostly just to put Rip's mind even the least bit at ease.

"So they won't give you an annulment or anything?" Ray questioned, he too was standing with Rip while the rest of the team had gone into the chapel to see if they might have any luck getting the marriage of their friends annulled.

"Oh they gave us something, a marriage certificate." Len replied, holding up the piece of paper in mock triumph.

"Which we apparently both signed," Sara said dejectedly, resting her head in her hands while Ray took the certificate from Len and attempted to read their hardly legible signatures.

"You know; if one of you had misspelled your name you might be able to argue that the person you married doesn't exist." He half joked, handing the paper back to Len who simply rolled his eyes at the comment.

Just at that moment, Mick returned from the lobby of the chapel shaking his head, a sign that they had had no luck.

"Sorry," he said as his now married friends got to their feet. "They're saying that you both signed the papers so there's nothing they can do." He continued and so Sara tipped her head back and groaned in disappointment.

"Where are the others?" Rip asked and at that Mick huffed,

"Carter's trying to convince Kendra to get married while we're here, Professor's arguing with the minister over his qualifications to preform a marriage ceremony, and the kid's trying to keep him from getting punched in the face." He replied and Rip rolled his eyes, if Mick Rory being the mature one isn't a clear sign of trouble then nothing is.

"Yes well round them up, we're leaving." He said and while Mick nodded and turned around, Sara all but jumped in front of Rip.

"Wait what?" She demanded, "Leonard and I are still married," she reminded him and he huffed.

"I am aware of that, but unfortunately you are also being denied an annulment and an actual divorce will take far too much time, and we have to move out soon." He said; trying to walk away but the three members of his crew that he was currently with blocked his path.

"No offence to Canary, but I'd rather not stay married to her." Len remarked and Sara nodded, she and Leonard may be good friends and somewhere deep inside her she knows she has feelings for him, but finding herself married to the crook was a little too much as of right now and they both knew it.

Maybe it was the fact that he knew practically forcing two members of his crew to remain married to each other was wrong, or maybe it was the hard glares that they were fixing him with, but Rip sighed.

"We will stay here for the remainder of the day to allow you to figure this out, but if you don't at least have a plan by tonight we're leaving." He said and then turned around and walked away before he could be guilt tripped into continuing the conversation further.  
.  
.  
.

"Any luck?" Sara questioned Len later on that afternoon when he came walking back into the suite, her being situated on the couch with her laptop in front of her.

"Not yet," he declared with a shake of his head. "Apparently no one whose working in that chapel today was working last night, and without any proof that we were drunk our chances at getting approved for an annulment are slim." He explained and Sara groaned in annoyance, knowing that 'slim' actually meant 'nonexistent'. "No luck here?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Apparently, even if we do manage to get approved for an annulment, it can take anywhere between a few weeks and a few months to go through." She said and Len sighed,

"Not to mention that'll undoubtedly involve our past records, which considering we basically disappeared two years ago, is going to raise some questions." He said and Sara nodded, the frustrated look never once leaving her face.

"Plus it'll bring up your record and there's no way they won't send you to prison," she mused as Leonard came to sit beside her, waving off the notion of him possibly going back to jail.

"I can get out of there," he assured her, "But we definitely don't have a time to wait around for a few months." He said and Sara nodded in agreement.

"Even if we time jumped to the date of the court appointment, the fact that neither of us have records of having done anything in the meantime will raise suspicion." She said and so now it was Len's turn to sigh.

"So what?" He asked, "Either Rip leaves us in 2018 or we stay married?"

"What if we go home?" Sara suggested and Len raised an eyebrow at her,

"I mean, we signed the marriage certificate on August 11, 2018, but if we go home the marriage won't be valid for another two years. Then when we don't get married, it'll change the timeline, right?" She asked but she said this just as Mick came marching in, munching on a candy bar he had gotten from a vending machine.

"Wrong," he declared, moving to sit in the chair across from his friends, "It'll create a time paradox. There are only two ways to fix this; either the two of you stay here until you can get the marriage annulled, or you go home and wait for this day to get here, after which you can find a way to get this thing annulled." He said, not that either of those options were preferable in the least.

"So there's no other option that won't cause a time paradox?" Sara asked and Mick shook his head.

"That's what happens when you sign official documents outside of your own time. The only other thing you could do is go back home and get married in the present, that way what happened here won't even matter." He suggested, taking another bite of his candy bar as he did.

"We're looking to get unmarried, Mick, not remarried." Len sharply reminded but Mick only shrugged, unfazed by his partner's snarky tone.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but no matter how you slice it, you're stuck with each other for now." He said and with that he got up and retreated to his and Leonard's room to pack up whatever he had brought with him from the ship, which actually consisted of nothing except a jacket, but still served as an excuse to leave his best friends to think over their options.  
.  
.  
.

"So, are we all set to leave?" Rip asked when sunset rolled around and the entire team filed one by one onto the Waverider, including the resident crook and assassin.

"Yup," Leonard declared as he boarded just behind Sara.

"You two find a way to get your marriage annulled?" Ray questioned in surprise, the emotion only growing when Sara shook her head.

"Nope," she drawled out whilst leaning casually on the control table in the way that she so often does.

"Even if we did stay another night here and go back to the chapel when someone who saw us was working again, it could still take months for an annulment to actually go through." She explained and Len nodded in agreement.

"So we decided that if we HAVE to wait who knows how long to get out of this, we'd rather spend it on this ship and doing our job." He said but the others looked rather skeptical of the plan.

"So, just to be clear, the two of you are still married?" Stein questioned and when they both nodded he somehow became even more shocked, like up until that moment he had believed it was all a joke.

"Technically the marriage isn't valid before 2018, but yes, we are still married." Leonard confirmed, of course it only furthered the dumbfounded looks on the faces of the others.

"I know I said that you only had until the end of today to come up with a plan, but-"

"This is our plan Rip," Sara cut the captain off, "We're not going to hold up the mission or our jobs as the new Time Masters because of one drunken night. If a piece of paper in 2018 says we're married then we can deal with that being out there until we can get it annulled without causing a paradox."

"You do realize that is going to be two years from your present, right?" Rip questioned the both of them, "You're going to live out those two years, be it here or back home." He warned and they both shrugged,

"It's just a piece of paper Rip, doesn't actually mean anything to either of us." Len assured him and while the captain sincerely doubted that, he also knew that continuing this conversation would be futile.

"Very well, if the two of you feel this is best then let's get going." He said and so not needing any further prompting the team strapped in, ready to head to their next destination.  
.  
.  
.

Sara was sitting on her bed, sharpening her knives after an easy mission back in 1561, a temporal anomaly that ended up being an easy fix, when Leonard Snart of all people came and stood in her doorway.

"You know, technically, it is our wedding night." He said to her and she allowed herself a small smirk at him before returning to her task.

"Just for the record, I'm not taking your last name." She teased,

"I wouldn't expect you to," he assured her, now inviting himself in and climbing onto her bed.

"I'm also not spending what may or may not be our wedding night in bed with you when I can't remember the actual wedding." She said just as he took a deck of cards out of his jacket pocket.

"Relax Canary, I just stopped by for a game. Besides, that seems to be the way we celebrate." He said and Sara had to smirk at that, because he was right. They do just about everything while playing cards. When they started it was just because they were both willing to play, but it had since evolved into their way of communication.

In a way, the cards were a crutch. Something that they could both lean on when they needed a mental break from whatever conversation they were having. With the aid of the cards they'd discussed everything from Lewis Snart, Laurel's death, Sara's time in the league, and Leonard's mother. So as he dealt them out with a thoughtful look on his face, Sara knew that a conversation was coming.

"So… two years," He mused as Sara picked up her cards.

"Yup," she replied, "Think we'll kill each other?" She asked and Len smirked.

"Maybe," he said, "At least now we know why you were wearing my ring this morning." He said and Sara nodded thoughtfully.

"I don't supposed I could get that back?" She half joked, "Since it apparently was my wedding ring." She teased and Leonard smirked,

"I'll get you a real one at the next stop," he promised and when Sara looked skeptically at him she saw that his face was completely serious. She thought about commenting on that, but chose not to and instead set her focus on the game.


End file.
